


You're dating girls now, too?

by fforteventura



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fforteventura/pseuds/fforteventura
Summary: Alex finds out about Kara and Lena's relationship. Say she doesn't take it very well until she realizes she's just being an idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I can't get this idea out of my head. I apologize for any mistakes! 
> 
> you could send me prompts at fforteventura.tumblr.com if you'd like :) may take a while, but I will make it happen!

Kara and Alex had just finished an episode of Merlin and the oldest Danvers made a comment about how much she looked like Lena Luthor. Kara started fidgeting and Alex had obviously noticed. She wasn’t dumb, she knew her sister perfectly. Kara was nervous. “I uh—Alex, I have something I’d like to tell you.” 

“Okay. What is it? What’s making you nervous?” Alex said with a teasing smile. Kara gulped nervously. “Wait, don’t tell me you’re dating Mon-El because if you are, I will personally stab you with my kryptonite sword.” Alex said with a roll of her eyes, but she had a teasing smile. “What?" Kara asked rhetorically, 

“Come on, Kara, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed. He looks at you like you make the sun come up every day.” 

“Mon-El? No.” Kara scoffed. “He’s like a brother.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“I’mdatingLenaLuthor.” Kara mumbled. 

“Come again?” Alex asked. 

Kara cleared her throat and took a deep breath before replying, “I’m dating Lena Luthor.”

“You’re—.” Alex started but cut herself off as her anger suddenly rose. 

“I’m sorry, Alex. It just kind of happened.” 

“Just kind of happened? Kara, since we were little, you always wanted to do what I did. And of course, now you have to come and follow in my steps, right? Now you like women.”

“Alex, it isn’t like that.” Kara said dejectedly and looked at her sister. Alex paced around her apartment and Kara could only watch her from the couch. She knew Alex would be upset, but not about this. She thought Alex would be upset about the fact that she was dating a Luthor, not a woman in general. “Since when?” the older Danvers asked. 

“After the gala. She asked me to out for dinner and admitted her feelings for me.” 

“Kara, do you even like her? like, really have feelings for her? because you have never demonstrated having feelings for a woman before. Suddenly you’re a puppy in love with Lena, when two weeks ago, you were still head over heels for James. You know, Kara, you apologized to me the other day for always being the center of attention, and now that I’m about to come out to our mother, you decide it’s time to do it too. It’s always about you.” Alex raged. 

“Alex, this is very hypocritical of you, you didn’t know you were into girls either, but that’s okay. I wasn’t in love with James, but that’s how I feel about Lena. I am entitled to feel differently, because I am not the same person I was a few weeks ago, and neither are you. My feelings are just as valid as yours. I’m not trying to dim your moment, and if it makes you feel better, you can have thanksgiving here, I will not let Lena spend that time alone.” Kara said with tear filled eyes before darting out of Alex’s apartment. 

Kara felt awful for leaving things like that with Alex, but in that moment she didn’t want to spend another second with her. She knew Alex didn’t mean the things she said, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt her. 

Kara wanted to be alone, but it didn’t make her feel better when she got to her apartment. She sulked on the couch for an hour before she gave up and left to Lena’s place. 

Lena opened the door with a smile before realizing Kara had been crying and engulfed her girlfriend in a hug. “I take it that it didn’t go well with Alex.” The CEO offered. Kara shook her head against Lena’s neck. “Let’s get inside, baby.” Lena said and Kara pulled away long enough for the brunette to close the door. The CEO walked Kara to the couch and sat down before opening her arms for Kara.

Kara buried her face on Lena’s neck. “Wanna talk about it?” Lena asked her girlfriend. 

“She thinks I’m doing it just to compete with her.” 

“Compete with her?” 

“Since I got to Earth, I always wanted to do thinks like her, not only because I wanted to fit in, but because she was my older sister. I looked up to her and she was just—so cool. I wanted to be like her. With my secret, it was always about me. Now she thinks I’m dating you because I want to make it about me.” Kara said before pulling away. “Lena, I’m not. I want you to know that my feelings for you are real.” She added.

“Didn’t doubt it.” Lena said with a smile. Kara leaned in and captured her girlfriend’s lips with her own. They only pulled away when Kara’s stomach rumbled. Kara pulled away with a slight blush spread on her cheeks. “You feeling up for potstickers?” Lena asked with a chuckle. The blonde’s eyes lit up and kissed her girlfriend one more time. “Why is that even a question!” she exclaimed and reached for her cellphone. 

Lena watched how her girlfriend was about to unlock her phone, but found missed calls and texts. She assumed they were from Alex. Kara reluctantly ignored them and went to her contacts instead. “You should talk to her.” the brunette said and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. “I will, just not now. I want to wait until she’s completely cooled down.” Kara said with a sad smile and proceeded to call her favorite Chinese restaurant. 

…

After a few hours of watching tv and eating ice cream, Kara decided to call it a night. “I should get going.” Kara said. Lena wanted to ask her to stay, but she knew they weren’t there yet, so she just nodded and got up along with Kara. “Talk to your sister, okay? I can spend thanksgiving here. I’ve always done it, it’s no big deal.” Lena offered before she opened the door for Kara. 

“Babe, I will not let you spend thanksgiving alone. Not anymore.” Kara said with a smile. 

The CEO wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her in for a soft kiss. “Just—make things right okay? And text me when you get home.” The brunette said with a smile. “I will.” Kara said and finally left Lena’s apartment. 

Kara walked into her apartment building five minutes later and immediately sent a text to her girlfriend informing her that she was home. The CEO replied right away and they kept their little banter until Kara had almost made it to her apartment. “At least I know you got my texts.” Alex said and Kara almost dropped her phone. “Rao, Alex what are you doing here?” Kara asked and watched Alex stand up. “Been here for the past two hours.” Alex replied.

“You should go.” 

“Kara we need to talk.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about. At least not right now.” 

“Kara I just want to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I know I’m just being an idiot. You have never seen gender as a deal breaker when it comes to relationships. I know that bisexuality was a normal thing in Krypton. I’m just so scared.” 

“I’m sorry, too, Alex. Don’t worry, Eliza will understand. She loves us. ” Kara said and pulled her sister in for a hug. 

“No, don’t apologize, I’m sorry I made you feel as if your feelings don’t matter. So, if you’re okay with this, I’d love for Lena and you to spend thanksgiving with us.” Alex offered with a nervous smile. 

“I’d love that.” Kara said with a smile of her own. 

“I’m still giving her the shovel talk.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kara giggled and opened the door of her apartment. 

“So, are we gonna talk about how your girlfriend looks just like Morgana?” Alex asked as she got into Kara’s apartment. 

"She does not! Lena is way hotter and prettier. And also, so much nicer.”

“Whatever you say, Kara.”


End file.
